Cathy Katherine
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = female | affiliation = Numbers Club | anime deck = Cat | japanese voice = }} Cathy, nicknamed Cat-chan, is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and one of Yuma's friends. She has an obsession with cats to the extent that she behaves like them and can control them. Design Cathy, like her nickname implies, has the appearance of a cat. She has two pieces of hair held up by clips which give her the appearance of having cat ears. She also wears the same outfit that Kotori Mizuki wears as they attend the same junior high school. She also wears a pair of large, square-framed glasses. She also has a pink Duel Gazer with a purple lens that she wears with her glasses off unlike Tokunosuke. Personality Cathy is a loner and a stereotypical shy girl, especially towards her crush; Yuma Tsukumo. As stated above, Cathy has a bizarre obsession with cats and seems to have an affinity for controlling them. Her obsession goes to the point that she decorates almost the entire interior of her house with cat-themed paraphernalia. She has a habit of dressing up in cat-themed clothes in the Gothic Lolita style and sometimes exhibits cat-like behavior; i.e. curling her hands to simulate cat paws, finishing her sentences with the word ニャー''nya'' and licking her lips. She also has a habit of saying the word "Cat" (かと''kato'') when talking. Biography Anime Cathy appears to be stalking Yuma, appearing in the background of several scenes, hiding, such as appearing alongside other students after Yuma attempts to swim the length of the pool in gym class (she and Kotori are the only students not laughing). She was also behind Yuma before he started his first Duel against Shark. She then later appeared when she snuck into Yuma's bedroom and swapped his clothing (multiple times) with something that would anger Kotori, which worked excellently as she wanted Kotori and Yuma to fall out. Then when Kotori offered to take Yuma shopping for more clothes, Cathy set a trap for Kotori to keep her from meeting up with Yuma on time; by doing this she was able to take one of Kotori's ribbons to attract Yuma to save her. She then Dueled Yuma, gaining an early advantage with the capabilities of her "Cat" Deck. Yuma helped her get the confidence to introduce herself to her secret crush, with Yuma being completely oblivious to the fact that he himself was the crush. She would lose the Duel in the end, being the first opponent Yuma defeated without the assistance of Astral or his "Numbers". She then approached Yuma the next day at school, and said "hello" before running off while blushing. Yuma didn't tell Kotori that Cathy was the one who had the cats go to her. Later, she over heard Yuma's conversation with Astral about Kaito. Then she decided to join the Numbers Club hoping that if she understood more about them Yuma would notice her more. When they were captured by Jin, she used her cat-like skills to escape and warn Yuma only to be possessed by Jin, returning to normal after he told Yuma he had his friends and wanted his Numbers. She brought Yuma to Jin's mansion and watched their duel. She jumped up to Kaito's statue and attacked it thinking it was the real Kaito until its head came off exposing it as a statue and how Jin intimidated Yuma and Astral. In the preview of episode 26, she is seen in the same outfit she wore when she dueled Yuma, implying that she will participate in the World Duel Carnival. Manga Cathy has a crush on Yuma and argues with Kotori over him. She is part of Yuma's circle of friends, with Kotori, Tetsuo and Takashi. Deck Cathy uses a Cat Deck focused around swarming Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon her ace, "Twin-Tail Cat Lady". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters